Contrary To Belief
by Bundyangel
Summary: Itachi noticed many things. The little Pink-haired genius one of them. Sakura loved many things. Eventually, the mysterious man who sat next to her secretly as well. ItaXsaku AU/AR Not so common High School Fic
1. 1: Why being a Genius SUCKS

**Bundyangel:** Well this is just a little drabble things after reading about 12 hour's worth of ItaXsaku amazingness. Believe it.

To the people waiting patiently for Vamp'd, TACoL, LoP,'s next chapter; I thank you. It's been slow going and I've been having trouble organizing my thoughts and the way I want the stories to go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Summary:**

_Itachi noticed many things. The little Pink-haired genius one of them. Sakura loved many things. The mysterious man who sat next to her secretly as well. ItaXsaku AU/AR Not so common High School Fic_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own NOTHING; do you hear me?! NOTHING.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrary to Belief 

_Chapter 1_: Why being a Genius at 15 SUCKS.

Written by Bundyangel 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sometimes, Sakura hated being a genius.

Uncertainly, she chewed the inside of her cheek as she walked down the silent hallway of the special **Extended Education School of Chakra**,

'_What am I going here?'_ Sakura gave a dry snort as she continued on her way.

Sakura was a genius. That was why she was this special school. This school was unique and the only one of it's kind. It took the stress and expectation out of the transition between high school and college. For this school was an extended higher education. It was high school and a four-year college in one.

High school graduation was still important but was slightly low-key with most of the excitement and hype placed on the last year graduation or the 'college graduation'. Therefore it was a high in demand school with most of its focus on education. The entrance exam determined your education level and your eligibility to join the school after middle school ended.

Stupid test.

Sakura couldn't go back to her previous classmates now even if she tried. The shocked and disgusted looks on their faces when it was announced she had the intelligence of a first year college student crushed her. She would have been used and abused if they hadn't made her skip four years of the school

Finally arriving in front of the door she was directed to, Sakura double-checked the schedule in her hand and the plaque beside the door before knocking quickly and entering the room.

The small chitchat that had made a low roar in the classroom cut off sharply at her entrance, as everyone turned to look at her. Feeling terror bubbling at the back of her throat, Sakura swallowed and walked briskly to the front of the room and bowed to the crimson-eyed teacher. A curved eyebrow was raised at her,

"Miss, what are you doing in here?" Sakura fiddled with the paper in her hand before answering,

"This is my class." The woman planted her hands on her curvy hips and looked over Sakura noting her young age.

"Are you sure you're in the right room?" Sakura heard the skepticism in her tone and steeled her back,

"Are you Yuuhi Kurenai?" another raised eyebrow,

"Yes."

"Do you teach Advanced English Fundamentals?" a twitch of the lips that signaled a small smile,

"Yes." Sakura flashed a bright smile and held out her schedule,

"Then I am exactly where I'm supposed to be." The woman smirked dryly and took the paper from Sakura's outstretched hand.

Looking it over she closed her eyes and nodded before handing it back to her. Sakura tucked it away in the white book bag that hang from her shoulder and smiled,

"Very well. Please turn to the class and introduce yourself. Say some basic facts and why you are here." Sakura nodded obediently and turned on her heel to face the class.

The unease returned ten fold at the older peoples stares on her, or more specifically, on her light pink hair. She took a calming breath,

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am 15 years old and I'm here because the entrance exam said I'm a genius and pushed me ahead 4 years." A hand shot into the air as soon as Sakura had finished speaking. Kurenai sighed and made a vague motion with her hand,

"Hoshigaki-san?" Sakura stared at the man before her. Blue-gray skin, blue hair and unusual face tattoo's that made her reminisce of her old golden haired friend Naruto. Thought the malicious predatory look in his eyes was what had her frightened deep down inside,

"Is that you natural hair color?" Sakura nodded a little amazed that that was all the scary man wanted to know,

"It is." Another hand shot into the air as Hoshigaki-san leaned back in his seat satisfied,

"Deidara-san?" This one was what looked like a masculine carbon copy of her friend Ino, and it weirded her out a little bit,

"How can you not know you're a genius until now, yeah?" Sakura shrugged lightly,

"I always knew I was intelligent, but I never believed I was a genius. That was other peoples jobs, and so I never showed off or the took the tests that allowed me to skip grades." He tilted his head and stared at her intently before leaning back as the other man had.

Kurenai walked forward hushing everyone as she handed Sakura two freshly printed off pieces of paper. Kurenai gave Sakura a warm smile,

"One of those papers is a course list of what we shall be doing this semester. The other is a school map. This place is fairly large and it would do you good to have one." Kurenai raised her fiery gaze from her and looked around the room, "As for your seat. Please sit in the empty chair between Hoshigaki-san and Uchiha-san."

Sakura winced internally at the mention of the blue man who struck a cord of terror inside her. She would have to sit next to him? Every single day until the new semester?! That was 5 months away!

A small bit of intrigue sparked within Sakura as her mind made note of the second name.

Uchiha. Like related-to-Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura quickly scanned her eyes over the other man she would spend the rest of the semester with.

Long black hair and tanned skin.

She couldn't see his eyes for he had them closed as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest. She could tell he was a least slightly muscular if not more so, but she couldn't really tell from his position. As if he could read her mind he opened his eyes and locked gazes with her.

The deep cobalt obsidian of them shocked her, and locked her breath in her throat.

In an instant it was over as she averted her own eyes to the side. Resettling the bag on her shoulder, she walked over to her seat.

Sakura could feel the prickling sensation of his eyes on her and as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye she saw him watching her every move as if committing them to memory.

She was relieved when she walked behind him to get to her seat and he could no longer keep watching her like his next meal.

'_**Bad Sakura! Bad! Do not liken yourself to prey! Bad plan, very bad plan! That'll make you vulnerable around him!'**_ Agreeing with her internal voice, she dropped her bag and settled into her seat Pulling out her binder and pencil, she focused her attention on her 1st period teacher and not on the mysterious person beside her.

Her new goal to pay as much attention to Kurenai-sensei was broken when there was a sharp poke to her left leg.

Turning her head subtly she glared at the blue man who had interrupted her learning process and had the gall to poke her again with the small white object.

Sakura felt dumb when she realized it was a note and not some small weapon for her harassment and his entertainment.

Silently sighing she moved one of the hands from her lap and subtly took the offending white object, ignoring his smirk of amusement.

It was rather pretty once she looked at it. It was folded elaborately and precisely to make a rather strange cloud shape. Shikamaru would have liked it.

Another note was abruptly tossed onto her desk from the same blue annoyance as before but this time folded into a simple square. It read,

'_I can show you how to open it if you cant figure it out.' _

Sakura sneered at the note before picking up her pencil and writing a response,

'_**No, that's okay I think I've got it.' **_

She then took the paper and instead of refolding the square, put her brain to use and made an equally as elaborate flower. Before tossing it in his lap. She then pulled her own piece of paper out of her binder and writing the sentence back to him. Making her 2nd note even simpler, she folded it in half before sliding it across the table to within his view.

Smiling lightly to herself she picked up the cloud-note and eyeing it grabbed one small edge with her nails and tugged until it unraveled before her.

'_Its a good thing you didnt wear black with that top pinky.'_

Completely dumbfounded, she scooted back an inch and looked herself over.

She was wearing a sleeveless dark red top that zipped up in the front and her clans circle on the back and light cream Capri's. There was a silver bracelet on her right wrist and she had red flats on her feet. To top it all she had her red headband tied on op of her head that her group of friends had all gotten to symbolize their friendship.

She didn't think there was anything wrong with what she was wearing. Pulling the note to her she wrote quickly,

'_**Why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing or black and red going together?' **_

Quickly refolding it she turned slightly and tossed the cloud to him just as he turned and threw the previous note back to her.

Both caught the others note at the same time and turned back to the front of the room.

Opening her own origami flower she looked over the note and smiled,

'_I can show you how to open it if you cant figure it out.' _

'_**No, that's okay I think I've got it.'**_

'_Cheeky wench. I was only offering help. Keep your claws to yourself kitten.'_

'_**Unwanted help none-the-less. You insult my intelligence. I'm hurt. Oh, by the way, is YOUR hair natural?'**_

Sakura tossed the flower-note into his lap as he continued writing in the cloud-note.

Sakura didn't pay attention much that lesson, instead exchanging notes and witty remarks.

-

_**Flower-note**_

-

'_I can show you how to open it if you cant figure it out.' _

'_**No, that's okay I think I've got it.'**_

'_Cheeky wench. I was only offering help. Keep your claws to yourself kitten.'_

'_**Unwanted help none-the-less. You insult my intelligence. I'm hurt. Oh, by the way, is YOUR hair natural?'**_

'_Well, kitten, as a matter or fact it is. Though I'm not sure about Itachi-sans. Maybe you should tell him that his roots are starting to show.'_

Sakura had laughed despite herself, but had covered it up with a cough before writing back,

'_**Who is "Itachi-san''?'**_

'_Youre joking right?'_

'_**No?'**_

'_Err… Uchiha-san? Sitting right next to you? Been watching you like a hawk all period?'_

'_**WHAT?!'**_

'_What, "WHAT?!" ?'_

'_**What do you mean he's been watching me all period?'**_

'_Exactly what I said Kitten. You should still tell him anyway.'_

'_**You're trying to get me killed aren't you?**__'_

'_Only a little bit.'_

From that point on Sakura had refused to answer the note and had focused on the last five minutes of class, getting the homework and packing everything away.

The cloud-note however was not as light hearted as the flower-note and made her worry a little bit more.

-

_**Cloud-note**_

-

'_Its a good thing you didnt wear black with that top pinky.'_

'_**Why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing or black and red going together?'**_

'_Nah, theres nothing wrong with either of those. Its just that black and red are Akatsuki colors. No one wears them together. Or else.'_

'_**You're wearing black and red'**_

'_Well Im an Akatsuki so theres really no problem there.'_

'_**So exactly what would happen if someone did wear black and red together?'**_

'_Pinky, take my word for it and just dont.'_

He shouldn't have said that, or wrote that rather. Sakura was known for indulging her emotions, curiosity one of the most spoiled, and now she wouldn't stop until her curiosity was satisfied.

Sighing as the bell rang she stood and zipped out of the classroom, the first one out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Out of the 7 periods she had that day, it seemed that Uchiha Itachi had 5 of them.

Out of the 5 that Itachi had with her, Kisame had 4 with him. Except for 7th.

When she entered 7th period, moping because she'd have to do introductions _**again**_, she was unprepared to see Itachi, but no Kisame. Walking forward she automatically took a seat next to Itachi and looked him over with curious eyes,

"Where is Kisame-san?" He shifted his eyes to her and stared silently. Sakura was afraid he was just going to ignore her when he finally answered,

"Not here." Sakura sent him a flat look,

"Obviously. Do you know where he is?"

"Why do you assume I know?" Sakura blinked confusedly before answering,

"Well so far, any class I have with you except this one he has as well. I was simply curious is all." He nodded looking forward again,

"You are very observant. Kisame has AP Swords and Fencing right now." Sakura looked surprised,

"Really. Wow I would have never of guessed. Thank you Uchiha-san."

"Itachi." She snapped her head to look at him again,

"What?"

"My name is Itachi, Sakura-san." Sakura smiled lightly and nodded,

"Alright." She settled back in her seat and pulled out her schedule when he spoke again,

"I assume that Kisame informed you?" she jumped in her seat, startled,

"Wha-? Oh, about Akatsuki? Yes, he did." He nodded,

"Good." There was finality in his voice that Sakura knew meant he was done talking and considered the conversation over.

She crossed her arms and waited for her teacher to appear,

"It's rather dumb if you ask me." He looked over to her surprised,

"How so?" Sakura glared at the board in front of her,

"Students, forbidding other students to wear two colors together because the clique of aforementioned students deigns those colors as their own. It's ridiculous, and very arrogant."

"It is a respect." It was Sakura's turn to be surprised again, as she swung her furious and angry eyes to him, her eyes clips of viridian ice.

"Really? How do you figure that?"

"They respect our colors, we respect them in turn by not killing them for that previous respect." Sakura's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in horror as all color left her skin,

"You can't be serious!" He turned his head to stare at her; his previously onyx colored eyes now a vibrant crimson,

"I am."

"But that's crazy! You can't kill other students simply for wearing red and black!"

"On the contrary. We can. Though it does not happen often. Most family's move after they realize their mistake in this school, so dying is not necessary. Contrary to belief, Akatsuki runs this school."

Sakura noticed his now red eyes had three marks in their depths shaped like raindrops with curved ends, they swirled around the black pupil in warning as Sakura pulled back in her chair, terrified.

"Heed the warning Sakura-san. You were given one by an Akatsuki member himself. Therefore, you will not get another one."

At that moment the teacher decided to enter and Sakura was once again forced to the front of the room to explain why she was there and **no,** she was **not** lost.

Pure terror kept her eyes glued to the bored and had her hand working on autopilot as her mind warred with itself,

'_There's got to be someone who has a higher level and control then them! I mean, they can't get away with murder right?! It's unimaginable! A whole school who reuse to wear red and black together because of a death threat from a group of college students! It's ridiculous! There has to be a way around this, and a way they wont be able to respond with murder or someone moving away.'_

College was on and Sakura was planning.

Gawd, being a genius SUCKED.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bundyangel:** Well howdy! Yeah I know I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story when I already have, like what, 5? That I haven't updated in Jashin-sama knows how long.

Well I simply couldn't help myself; this story got stuck in my head and hooked me.

I'll prolly update Vamp'd and then curse of love before working on some other stories.

I'm really sorry!

Srsly, tell me what cha think of it so far!

Let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. Kthxbai!

EDIT: went through and fixed a bunch of crap and added a few sentences here and there.


	2. 2: Why listening to an Inner voice SUCKS

Bundyangel: well hellos once again

**Bundyangel:** well hellos once again! Welcome to chapter 2 of 'Contrary to Belief'.

I want to thank each and every review on chapter one! All EIGHTEEN of them!

I NEVER expected to get that kind of feedback on an unplotted half assed story I wrote. I don't think I've gotten that many reviews on a chapter since tACoL p1's ending XDD

So here are my lovely reviewers.

**Retsy-chan XD**

**Lillian M.N.**

**Regin**

Ynnah

**Pamellka**

**Anonymous**

**EverMindTheRuleOfThree**

**Naraku's Phoenix**

**NorthernLights25**

**Clairesa-chan**

**aznkitty180**

**Red n Black Roses**

**Defiant-Crayon**

**reader713**

**Mytondeftige****r **

**TeenageCrisis**

**lulus-love**

**deedee2034**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Summary:**

_Itachi noticed many things. The little Pink-haired genius one of them. Sakura loved many things. The mysterious man who sat next to her secretly as well. ItaXsaku AU/AR Not so common High School Fic_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own NOTHING; do you hear me?! NOTHING.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrary to Belief

_Chapter 2_: Why listening to a mischievous Inner voice SUCKS.

Written by Bundyangel

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura sleepily rubbed the balls of her balms over her eyes are her mother flipped on her bedroom light and called in,

"Come on Sakura, love. It's your second day of school. Get up and get going." Sakura grumbled out a few nonessential words before sighing and pushing her blankets off. Standing, Sakura ran a hand through her sleep rumpled hair as she shuffled to her bathroom and began her morning routine.

Wrapped in a big, fluffy towel, Sakura walked to her closet and opened it up,

'_And here is where the dilemma arises.'_

'_**You're being dumb; there's no dilemma! Wear whatever you want!'**_

'_Have you forgotten their rule and threat?'_

'_**Have you forgotten that I don't give a shit? Wear all black and red just to piss them off, see if they'll really go through with it!'**_

'_You want me to risk my life for your amusement?!'_

'_**Duh?'**_

'_You're as bad as they are!'_

'_**Aww come on! I'm not that bad. Hey, at least I can hold a verbal conversation! Kisame-san had to resort to notes like a 12 year old and we're lucky if we can get more then a monosyllable out of talk, dark, and Uchiha over there!'**_

'_You're hopeless!'_

'_**You keep me anyway.'**_

'_Not like I can get rid of you.'_

'_**Bitch.'**_

Sakura simply rolled her eyes in amusement at her Inner self, as she unconsciously flipped through the clothes in her closet.

'_**This is dumb! Just let me choose before we're late! I mean come on! What can they really do to **you**?!'**_

'Kill_ me?'_

'_**Better to die a woman then hide a coward.'**_

'_Sometimes you have an amazing way with words, Inner. Stop it.'_

'_**Oh shush and let me take shotgun!'**_

'_God fine! Just don't make me look like a whore.'_

'_**Please, with our wardrobe? I need some scissors and 2 hours of free time to accomplish that.'**_

'_Thank god for small blessings.'_ Outer Sakura reside into compliance long enough for Inner Sakura to look through the closet with a hawks eye before reaching in and pulling out a black jean skirt, simple cap sleeved, scoop necked red t-shirt, knee high red stockings and closed toe black pumps.

'_**Okay! I approve of this outfit, go wiggle into it!'**_

' "_Wiggle into it"? I take it back inner, you have NO way with words.'_

'_**Oh fuck you.'**_

'_Love you too.' _

Sakura sighed mentally but gathered the clothes, as well as the necessary toiletries and shut the bathroom door behind her. Sakura emerged a few minutes later, her hair now brushed and shiny, her proud headband tied firmly on top of her head, reminding her of the friendships she would never lose however long they were apart.

Sakura stepped in front of her vanity in the corner of her room and looked over herself one more time,

"I'm so screwed."

"I think you look fine sweetie." Sakura spun around at the voice and saw her kind-hearted mother.

"It's not how I look momma, it's the colors." Sakura's mother walked into the room and wrapped her daughter in a warm, comforting hug.

"You know I love those colors on you." Sakura sighed and pushed back the tears, wrapping her arms around her mother and spilling her heart, the events of yesterday and all her fears.

Her mother, being the good believer she was, simply laughed,

"Oh, pumpkin, don't worry. There's no way that they could get away with something like that. They probably just do it to be individuals and spook the other kids."

"_Mother_. This is serious. _None_ of the other students wore the two colors together, I couldn't see it once."

"Simply a coincidence." Her mother patted her shoulders and gave her an encouraging smile,

"Baby, I know this is a tough transition for you, skipping so many years, but believe me it will be worth it in the end. It's for the best, so be a trooper and stick with it okay? Don't let the social dramas of that school influence your thinking or ways. I love you, okay?" Sakura sighed and returned one of her many smiles,

"Yes, Momma. I'll always be me, you know that."

"Alright, well obviously you've already missed the bus, so I'll give you a quick ride to school as a treat, neh?"

"_**What?!**_" Sakura groaned and dropped her head on her mothers shoulder, "Just great." Her mother laughed and wrapped her in another hug, letting go a moment later,

"Well. Let's get going."

"Yeah, great."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO**I**x**S**OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura set one more worried glance over her shoulder to her mother before she opened the door and stepped out,

"I'll see you when you get home, Sakura. Love you!" Sakura smiled grimly,

"I love you too momma, see you later." Sakura slammed the door shut and swung the white book bag over her shoulder, turning and taking a deep breath.

Straitening her shoulders and back, she walked forward determinedly, nothing was going to stop her wearing two colors she liked!

As Sakura reached the first hallway packed with students, she opened the double doors and stepped through.

Sakura knew she was in deep shit when immediately all talking ceased and everyone turned frightened gazes to her, the sudden silence ringing ominously. Sakura took a step forward after giving everyone a determined look, and the sea of students separated, people pushing to the walls, not looking directly at her, knowing what was to befall her.

Sakura had had enough,

"You guys are being so weird! Gosh, grow up, seriously!" Feeling an angry flush from their cowardice race up her face, she clenched a hand around the strap of her bag and stalked forward, sending a glare at anyone who met her gaze.

The whole situation was just so… dumb! They were being complete and total slave-sheep to the Akatsuki, it was just completely ridiculous in Sakura's eyes. If she, a little 15 year old with an oversized brain, could do it, then what the hell was wrong with the rest of them?

Sakura expelled a breath harshly in exasperation as she pulled open her homeroom door, only to come face to face with Uchiha Itachi. His cold eyes raced over her form before narrowing at her in slight anger.

The slight part might be a lie though, from what Sakura could see behind his mask, he was completely and totally furious.

"You are truly an idiot, Sakura-san. Expect no mercy." Sakura squared her shoulders and stared him down.

"I expect nothing from you Uchiha. To expect something from you would imply that I know you, or have some vague assumption of your character. Neither of which do I claim." The ends of Itachi's lips dipped down slightly in a small frown,

"My name is Itachi, Sakura-san. I did not realize you had a memory condition to accompany your idiocy." Sakura crossed her arms,

"I'm very well aware of what your name is, Uchiha. I simply choose to not give you the satisfaction of hearing me say it." Inner Sakura applauded her brevity, while on the inside she was quaking. What if she had gone too far?

Sakura froze, and her eyes widened in a minuet fear as he slowly leaned closer to her. But Sakura refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her stumble backwards in embarrassment. His lips paused next to her ear, as his hair clouded her vision and tickled her cheek gently,

"Prepare yourself well Sakura-chan. You have started a battle you have no chance of winning." Sakura smirked as an idea popped into her head. Reaching one hand up she played idly with the strands of his bangs,

"Oh don't worry Uchiha. I have no doubt that I will not win, but I will succeed." Ducking around him lightly she walked into the classroom, as the student stared at her in awe.

Kisame himself was gawking at her with his mouth open, before pushing to his feet in a growl, knocking his chair over in the process, and stalking over to her,

"Pinky! What the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't I warn you yesterday?! Didn't Itachi reinforce that warning?!" Sakura sent him a frosty look at his attempt at intimidation, unwilling to let him see her quake.

"Just because you warned me, doesn't mean I have to heed it." Sakura walked nimbly past him and sat down at her desk, pulling her bag into her lap as she leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk idly.

She heard Kisame groan and plot down next to her after he had righted his chair. About ten minutes after class started he turned to her again,

"You've pulled yourself into some deep shit Kitten."

"Good thing I know how to pull myself out." Kisame grunted,

"If you think so." Sakura's eyes sparkled in determination,

"Oh, I do."

"And what do you think you're going to do?" Sakura smirked again, it now seeming to be a common occurrence as her plan developed,

"You'll just have to wait and see now wont you? Think of it as a great present." Kisame huffed a breath in response.

Sakura could feel the Uchiha next to her staring at her throughout the lesson, but hardly noticed as she fixed her vacant stare on the bored letting Inner Sakura take notes as she plotted.

The second the bell rang Sakura was up out of her seat, shoving her things back in her bag, turning and dashing out the door.

Turning outside the door she bumped into a solid body and hands grabbed her to steady her,

"Slow down yeah? Don't want anything to happen to you till later Sakura-chan, yeah." Sakura looked up, smiling,

"Deidara-san, you speak oh so familiarly with me." He snorted in dry amusement,

"You and my Otouto only lived at each others houses for the past 7 years, yeah." Sakura's smile turned into a full-blown grin at the thought of her golden-haired bubbly friend.

"It just so happens I'm going to see your Otouto and Itachi's right now." Deidara arched his one visible brow,

"Really, yeah? Don't you have class?" Sakura shrugged and walked around Deidara heading opposite from the class she was supposed to be attending,

"I must prepare for my battle mustn't I?" Deidara grinned,

"And you think enlisting that idiot will help your cause." Sakura stopped and turned back, suddenly serious,

"I know he will. You underestimate him Deidara-san." Deidara shrugged and put a hand in his pocket,

"Maybe, yeah." Sakura laughed and turned around again, raising a hand in leave,

"Farewell Uzumaki-chan!" Deidara glared at her back,

"Shut up, yeah!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO**I**x**S**OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura crept down the High school Freshman hallway, looking in the windows on the doors quickly, and disappearing when she didn't spot the troublemakers she was looking for.

'_How come the college doors don't have windows?'_

'_**Probably too much of a 'distraction'.'**_

'_Well that's silly, it's so much easier to spy through.'_

'_**Well DUH Outer, it's a **_window_**.'**_

'_Hush you, I'm trying to concentrate.'_

'_**Hypocrite.'**_

Sakura grinned mischievously as she finally found the classroom with the people she was looking for, and even more pleased when she discovered it was Kakashi teaching. He wouldn't care if someone ran a parade through his classroom as long as no one required his attention or touched his porn.

Taking a breath, Sakura grasped the handle before turning it and pushing open the door. Striking a pose while pointing at Naruto and Sasuke's direction, She grinned so hard she thought her face was going to break. The class turned to stare at her in surprise, but not more than the close bunch she called her best friends,

"Ramen-boy, Uchiha-princess. I require your services in battle." She saw Sasuke give her a flat look while Naruto grinned as big as she did and jumped on his desk striking an identical pose,

"Oh Sakura-chan-of-mighty-scariness! However may I help you?!"

"I have started a war in the college and I require back up! Being the strongest, most competent people my age that I know, I have come to enlist you! And you can come too if you like Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he stood while Naruto's arm fell and he frowned,

"Mou, that was mean Sakura-chan, Dattebayou." Sakura laughed and dropped her pose,

"I'm sorry Naruto, too good a chance to pass up." Before she could take another breath an orange blur had launched at her and she found Naruto wrapped around her waist, clinging tightly.

"I missed you Sakura-chan." Sakura's eyes softened and she tentatively wrapped her arms around him,

"I'm sorry." The sad statement came out as a whisper and Sakura looked up to lock gazes with the normally stoic Sasuke. In the brief moment that their eyes held, Sakura understood what he refused to say,

He had missed her too.

Naruto pulled back and Sakura raised a hand to buff an imaginary smudge off Naruto's matching headband,

"Mou, Naruto. Don't get so sappy, neh? We've got work to do. Will you help me?" Naruto grinned cheekily at her,

"Do you really have to ask Sakura-chan?"

"No, I could just terrify you into helping. I've been working on my "Yamato-sensei" face." Sasuke and Naruto both shrunk back from her a step, the blonde's face fixed in a mask of horror. Sakura laughed at them,

"I'm kidding! I knew you guys wouldn't say no to screwing around with your older brothers." Both boys' faces grew more interested but Sakura ignored them as she scanned the room, noting certain faces. Finally she faced the teacher absorbed in his book,

"Kakashi-sensei, Can I steal, oh maybe eight or nine of your students for the rest of the day?" He looked up momentarily and gave the little 'n' eye that she considered a smile,

"Sure Sakura, whatever you want." Almost immediately his face was buried back in the book.

"Thanks sensei." Sakura turned to the class,

'_**You are SO dumb sometimes you know this right?'**_

'_Shut up I'm being entertaining.'_

'_**Fine, whatever. One of these days I'm going to come back and bite you hard in the ass.'**_

'_Can't wait.'_

"Panda-chan, Shy-girl, Pig, Ladybug, Lazy ass, Youthful-one, Inu-boy, Fishnets, Scary-as-sin, Clone-bastard! I require your aid!" The class stared back at her blankly as Tenten and Temari burst into Laughter.

Gaara suddenly looked up,

"Which one am I?" Sakura smiled at him,

"Scary-as-sin!" Gaara nodded and stood up, wandering over to stand next to Sasuke. A strange boy that Sakura didn't know raised his hand,

"Umm… Sakura-chan-of mighty-scariness?" Naruto beamed at his nickname being used,

"Yes new-boy I don't know?"

"Whom all did you just ask for?" Sakura stared blankly at him,

"Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, and Sai." Said students (the exception of Gaara) stood and collected their things, heading for the door,

"And what do you say when you leave?" The group looked back at Kakashi-sensei with his ace still buried in his novel,

Some sighed as others raised their hands and waved as the girls called out,

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, we wont destroy your stash of porn."

"Be youthful Kaka-sensei!"

"Thank you Lee, Goodbye children."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO**I**x**S**OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba opened his hood to let Akamaru out before looking over at Sakura, Walking arm and arm with Naruto and dragging Sasuke,

"Oi, Sakura. What's up?" Sakura looked over her shoulder and winked,

"Not here, Not safe to talk yet." Sakura dragged them all to a remote stairway in the extensive campus; one that was in an area not used till the second half of the day.

Everyone settle din their own spot as Sakura stood a couple of steps down from them all. She smiled at them all, which a few returned,

"I'm glad you're all willing to help me in the blink of an eye like that." Some grinned and it was Hinata who spoke up, fiddling with her identical hitai ate to everyone else's,

"We didn't make that promise for nothing Sakura-chan. These headbands mean something to us all." Sakura smiled gratefully to Hinata as a few nodded, and Kiba let out a 'hell yeah!' as well as Lee with a resounding 'Yosh!'

"Well then I better explain the situation before the plan then, neh?" Naruto obediently raised hand,

"What does my aniki and Sasuke-teme's have to do with this." Sakura's eyes hardened momentarily,

"I'll explain that. But the main point is that basically," Sakura looked down before looking up again, a hard sadness in her eyes,

"If we don't succeed, there's a good chance I'll be killed."

Shocked faces stared back at her before Naruto stood and screamed out,

"What the hell goes on in College?!" Lee stood up with a good guy pose and bright smile,

"Don't worry Sakura-san! We won't let anything happen to your youthful Cherry blossom!" Sakura felt her lips tip upward in a small smile,

"He threatened you?" Sakura looked down from Lee to meet Sasuke's dark, furious gaze, his obvious frown hidden behind his laced hands

"They all did, he just made it clearest." Sasuke's hands clenched tight and he closed his eyes without another word.

"So here we go. In the college; it doesn't seem to be run by the administration, but instead by a group of students that call themselves, 'Akatsuki'…"

The odd group stared at Sakura as she spilled the entire story and all the information she possessed, faces staring back at her in fascination, horror, stoic disbelief, and disgust.

When she finished there was stunned silence before to everyone's surprise, it was Shino who broke the silence,

"Your reasons are very well founded Sakura-san. I support your cause." Sakura sent a kind smile Shino's way,

"So what's the plan then?" Sakura met Tenten's curious gaze and sighed again,

"I'm not entirely sure, because I don't know what they are planning. That's why some spying and prying from you two," She gestured to Sasuke and Naruto, "Is going to be necessary." Naruto smiled,

"No problem."

"Hn." Ino stood up then,

"Are you kidding me? Were not going to get anything from Itachi that he doesn't want us to know. Even I know Sasuke probably wont get anything from him, He's a solid frozen block of stick-up-his-ass." Sasuke sent her a short glare before returning his stare the backside of his eyelids. Sakura made a vague motion with her hand,

"True as that may be, It's worth a shot." Ino nodded finally and sat back down,

"So what now?" Sakura grinned feral at Kiba, which he returned.

"We plot, and organize."

'_I hate you sometimes for what you get me into Inner.'_

'_**Ah suck it up, it's not that bad.'**_

'_Easy for you to say.'_

'_**You love the adventure though!'**_

'_I don't even know why I listen to you. Your advice? It sucks."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO**I**x**S**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**I**x**S**OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bundyangel:** Here you are! An extra long (and pretty amusing) chapter 2 to Contrary to Belief.

I don't know what I'm doing, or even where this story is going. I might delete part of this chapter or it altogether and redo it. I'm not sure. Depends on your feedback

Tell me how I did?


End file.
